Corazón de hielo
by Takari95
Summary: Sesshomaru vuelve tras diez años de ausencia. ¿Podrá una Rin derretir el corazón de hielo del demonio? ¿Podrá él descubrir que ella es la mujer de su vida? ¿Qué pasará? Humanos y demonios se interpondrán entre ellos... ¿Conseguirán ganar al final? Descúbrelo. Sesshomaru y Rin. Dejad comentarios por favor :)
1. Diez años después

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad y escribo sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro.**

**-Corazón de hielo-**

**Capítulo 1**

Aterrizó suavemente sobre el suelo cubierto de hierba, hacía mucho que no pisaba aquella zona y lo observó todo con ojo crítico. Su sirviente empezó a quejarse por cualquier cosa y a fin de acallar esa molesta vocecita impertinente le dio un pisotón dejándolo alelado, tirado en el suelo. Él nunca había tenido unas maneras muy sutiles y no pensaba cambiar. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se sentó entre las raíces de un árbol, miró el cielo sin mirarlo realmente, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. No era raro que se abstrayese de aquella manera. Desde que Naraku murió no había ningún demonio que osara perturbar la paz que governaba la época feudal y eso le aburría pero tenía claro que él no iba a empezar a importunar, no era su estilo.

A pesar de los años que habían pasado, él no había cambiado ni un ápice, ventajas de ser un demonio.

-.-

Una muchacha joven de unos dieciocho años recogía hierbas medicinales junto a la sacerdotisa del pueblo y otra señora más mayor. En aquel pueblo se sentía como en casa pues cuando perdió su hogar era muy pequeña y prácticamente apenas conservaba recuerdos de aquella época. A decir verdad, su primer recuerdo estaba constituido por la visión de unos ojos ámbares, unos ojos de demonio.

Siguió cortando hierbas con una hoz en silencio, la sacerdotisa del pueblo, Kagome, se detuvo y la muchacha también dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar lo que había atraído la atención de Kagome. Pudo ver surcar el cielo a un demonio de larga cabellera plateada, porte majestuoso, vestido con un kimono blanco con algunos detalles rojos y dos espadas en el cinto. Además, llevaba una larga estola peluda sobre un hombro. Una alegre sensación de reconocimiento invadió a la muchacha que tanto tiempo había compartido con aquel demonio al que le debía la vida._ "Señor Sesshomaru"_pensó con un brillo soñador en sus grandes ojos al ver como el ser descendía lentamente hacia el bosque. Al verlo, dejó definitivamente la tarea que tenía entre manos y echó a correr en aquella dirección dejando a Kagome y Kaede un poco pasmadas. Sin embargo, ambas mujeres sabían perfectamente que Rin tenía muchas ganas de ver al hermano mayor de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, que ya hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba a ver a la chica. Kagome observó a la muchacha correr a toda velocidad campo a través y sonrió, daría lo que fuera por ver la cara de su "cuñado" cuando se encontrase con Rin, el demonio no podía ni imaginarse como había cambiado la niña que dejó hace casi diez años allí. La sacerdotisa se puso de nuevo a trabajar junto a la vieja Kaede que ya estaba bastante mayor como para hacer todas aquellas cosas sin ayuda.

Rin corrió entre los campos y más de uno de los labradores del pueblo no pudo evitar girar la vista al verla pasar, la verdad era que aquella chica poco agraciada se había convertido en una auténtica belleza que tenía muchos pretendientes. Uno de ellos era un joven de pelo oscuro llamado Takeru que muchas veces le hacía regalos, le llevaba flores, la invitaba a dar una vuelta en el caballo que tenía su padre con tal de ganarse la confianza y la amistad de Rin. Ella no rehusaba los obsequios y las sucesivas invitaciones del muchacho pero no podía evitar lanzar una mirada al cielo de vez en cuando en busca de su protector. Takeru había intentado de mil y una maneras atraer su atención pero hasta el momento le había sido absolutamente imposible porque desconocía el motivo que provocaba que Rin no lo aceptase.

Mientras corría, Rin se encontró con este chico que la llamó.

-¡Rin! - Sin embargo, la joven ni siquiera escuchó su voz y pasó levantando el polvo del camino con cada uno de sus pasos sin prestar atención al muchacho que la llamaba, un tanto nervioso y desesperado al ver como la chica no le hacía ni caso. Rin no lo hizo aposta pero era verdad que no había oído su voz, estaba tan contenta que tan solo alcanzaba a escuchar los alocados latidos de su corazón que cada vez resonaban más en su interior a medida que se acercaba a la linde del bosque.

Takeru, desilusionado, dejó la azada y se dedicó a seguir a la muchacha para descubir que la traía de cabeza. Siguió a Rin por el bosque, no sin cierta dificultad por las raíces y las ramas que poblaban el suelo del mismo y que entorpecían su caminar. No podía entender como aquella chica podía esquivar todos aquellos obstáculos con tanta facilidad, era como si se conociese el camino de memoria. Lo que no sabía Takeru es que Rin realizaba aquel mismo camino por lo menos una vez al día, llegaba hasta cierto árbol, el árbol bajo el que Sesshomaru se había despedido de ella la última vez. Marchaba hacia allí todos los días con esperanzas de encontrarlo el día menos pensado. No obstante, él nunca estaba allí pero más de una vez sí que se encontró con que había regalos como kimonos o abalorios para el pelo, cosas que la joven supuso que Yaken habría dejado allí en nombre de su señor. Claro, Sesshomaru era un demonio y no iba a dedicarse a esas cosas pero al menos tenía la consideración de enviar a su sirviente a dejarlo a los pies del árbol. De todas maneras, Rin se ponía contenta pues eso le daba la certeza de que Sesshomaru de una u otra manera siempre pensaba en ella, en su bienestar y se preocupaba de que no le faltase de nada.

Atravesó los últimos arbustos que bloqueaban su paso y llegó al claro en el que se encontraba aquel pequeño árbol que desentonaba con los grandes árboles que crecían a su alrededor. Se detuvo sin poder dar ni un paso más al ver a Sesshomaru allí de pie, con aquel porte solemne que le caracterizaba.

-Señor Sesshomaru... - susurró aún sin poder creerse que aquello no fuese un espejismo. - ¡Señor Sesshomaru! - el demonio la seguía mirando con aquella expresión relajada y tranquila sin que ningún tipo de sentimiento aflorase en su rostro pero a la joven le pareció advertir una chispa de su sorpresa en sus ojos. No obstante, no se detuvo a pensar en aquel detalle y acortó rápidamente la distancia que los separaba para darle un abrazo. Sesshomaru se quedó quieto y no correspondió al abrazo de la joven pero a ella no le importó sabía como era el demonio y que nunca había sido propenso a dar muestras de cariño pero ella si podía dárselas, él no se había quejado jamás. Así que se quedó inmóvil abrazada a él con los brazos en torno a su cintura y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho ahora que por fin tenía la altura suficiente como para que su cabeza reposara en aquel lugar. Podía sentir la respiración del demonio igual de lenta y calmada que su expresión y el latir de ese corazón de hielo. Suspiró y aunque no lo pudo ver Sesshomaru había cerrado los ojos. Takeru se había quedado paralizado al ver la escena, no podía creer que lo que volvía loca a Rin era un demonio... Nunca se lo hubiese imaginado... Se quedó agazapado dispuesto a observar a la curiosa pareja.

-.-

Shessomaru sabía que ella iba a venir a verlo, en ningún momento había dudado de ello pero lo que no se había ni imaginado era el increíble cambio que Rin había experimentado. Cuando la vio cruzar los matorrales dudó un momento, no sabía si era ella, parecía mentira, no podía ser. ¿Cómo podía ser que aquella muchacha un tanto desaliñada hubiese cambiado tanto? No pudo evitar que una leve sorpresa se reflejase en sus ojos dorados. Sin embargo, enseguida la ocultó y se preparó para recibir el abrazo de Rin a la que hacía casi diez años que no veía pero a la que se había esforzado por cuidar desde la sombra a través de su fiel sirviente Yaken aunque eso jamás lo reconocería, ni en sus pensamientos más íntimos. Al recibir aquel cálido abrazo no pudo evitar cerrar durante unos segundos los ojos. Se fijó en que a la joven le había crecido el pelo y lo llevaba sujeto en una trenza de la que escapaban toda una serie de mechones rebeldes, que seguramente habrían escapado debido a su carrera para acudir junto a él. También se dio cuenta de que sus facciones se habían redondeado un poco y se había dulcificado su expresión y sus ojos estaban más vivos que nunca. Además, su cuerpo ahora tenía curvas y desprendía un olor delicioso, olor a tierra mojada por la lluvia mezclado con el olor que desprendía la flor del naranjo.

Rin se separó lentamente pero sin retirar los brazos que mantuvo en torno a la cintura del demonio que la miró a los ojos. Ella dibujó en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

-¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo, señor Sesshomaru?

-Por ahí. - dijo sin dar muchos detalles. Su corta respuesta hizo que Rin sonriese aún más pues a pesar de los años Sesshomaru seguía siendo él mismo.

-Gracias por todos los regalos, señor. - dijo Rin con un leve sonrojo en el rostro intentando picar un poco al demonio.

-Eso no ha sido cosa mía. - respondió él desviando la mirada hacia los árboles. Frunció el ceño y se apartó de Rin, colocándose delante de ella

-Seas quién seas, sal de ahí. - Rin se sorprendió y observó con curiosidad como una figura emergía tímida y temblorosa de entre los arbustos. Un chico moreno al que no tardó en reconocer.

-¡Takeru! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Sesshomaru la miró por el rabillo del ojo deseando saber quién era aquel mocoso que se atrevía a seguir a Rin. Hacía rato que había notado su presencia pero al ver que no se marchaba decidió decir algo. El pobre chico salió de los arbustos con la mirada fija en el suelo y muerto de miedo notando como la mirada de Sesshomaru caía como una pesada losa sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Qué querías? - dijo Sesshomaru con dureza.

-No le hable así, señor Sesshomaru. Solo es un chico del pueblo. - dijo Rin con suavidad acariciando la mano de Sesshomaru. El demonio alzó una ceja y Rin se apartó de su lado para acudir junto a Takeru. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh... yo... bu-bueno... -tartamudeó bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Sesshomaru. - Antes te he llamado pero no me has escuchado... yo solo... quería...

-Puedes hablar con tranquilidad, no va a hacerte nada. - dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-Solo quería preguntarte que si querías venir conmigo a dar una vuelta esta tarde... - Rin no supo qué contestar, miró a Sesshomaru que se había quedado mirando al cielo.

-Luego hablaremos. - dijo intentando evitar el tema, hoy no le apetecía salir con él.

En ese momento, Yaken apareció por el otro lado del bosque con la marca de la bota de Sesshomaru en la cabeza.

-¡Yaken! - exclamó Rin al ver a aquel pequeño ser de grandes ojos saltones que la había cuidado mucho mientras viajaba con él y con Sesshomaru. Dejó a Takeru nuevamente a la merced de la mirada del demonio de pelo plateado y se fue directamente a abrazar a Yaken.

-¡Rin! ¡Que mayor estás! - dijo él mientras correspondía el abrazo de la muchacha a la que casi quería como una hija. Miró el precioso kimono que la joven portaba y que él en persona había dejado a los pies de aquel árbol haría cosa de un mes. La verdad era que durante los años que su señor había estado yendo de acá para allá él había sido el encargado de ir de vez en cuando a dejar un presente para Rin a los pies del árbol por órdenes de Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, nunca había esperado lo suficiente como para poder ver a Rin porque sabía que después le habría costado muchísimo separarse de ella. Pero bueno, ahora que su señor había vuelto y por lo visto pensaba quedarse un tiempo podría pasar más tiempo con la muchacha. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, la joven le estaba acariciando la magullada cabeza con ternura intentando borrar de su frente la pisada de Sesshomaru. Yaken miró a su señor que tenía la mirada fija en un muchacho de pelo oscuro que estaba también en el claro y pudo sentir que aquellos dos estaban destinado a ser enemigos y algo le estaba diciendo que la causa de ello era la joven Rin.

-¿Cómo estás, Yaken? -preguntó Rin devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Voy tirando, tengo pequeñas dolencias aquí y allá. Los años no pasan en balde para nadie, pequeña.

-Eso dicen. - contestó la joven con una sonrisa. Yaken la observó con cariño.

-Veo que has crecido mucho, Rin. ¿Aún estás viviendo en casa de Kaede, verdad?

-Sí, estoy viviendo allí y me ha enseñado muchas cosas en todo este tiempo. Ya soy mayor, Yaken. - dijo ella guiñando un ojo, gesto que dejó al pobre Yaken desarmado y con un buen sonrojo en el rostro. Rin se había convertido en una chica muy guapa.

-Y, Rin, ¿quién ese ése? - preguntó señalando con la cabeza al moreno.

-Un amigo mío del pueblo. Se llama Takeru. - respondió ella mirando a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa. Yaken la miró sin comprender por qué la joven regalaba una sonrisa así a su señor pero terminó por encogerse de hombros, por mucho que se esforzara no iba a entenderlo, no comprendía a los humanos y menos a las mujeres. Cogió su bastón que había dejado en el suelo y Rin se acercó a Sesshomaru.

-Me voy, señor Sesshomaru. Espero verlo otro día.

-Tal vez. - dijo él sin apartar del todo la mirada del joven Takeru. No obstante, Rin le hizo un gesto para que se agachara, el demonio tardó un segundo pero al final lo hizo y sorprendido observó como la joven depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla. Después se apartó y se despidió de él con la mano mientras se marchaba con Takeru pisándole los talones. El demonio se llevó de manera inconsciente una mano a la mejilla para atrapar entre sus dedos la calidez del beso que le había dado Rin.

**Bueno, esta va a ser una historia sobre Sesshomaru y Rin. Nunca he hecho ninguna sobre ellos así que espero que quién lo lea pueda dejarme su opinión para ir mejorando poco a poco. Espero que guste a quién lo lea. Un saludo.**

**Takari95 :)**


	2. Lucha interior

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad y escribo sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro.**

**-Corazón de hielo-**

**Capítulo 2**

Takeru siguió a Rin pisándole los talones hasta el pueblo aún pudiendo sentir la asesina de mirada de aquel demonio en la nuca, intentando taladrarlo con ella. Al observar a la joven se dio cuenta de que casi iba dando saltos de auténtica felicidad y él no podía entender el porque de esa alegría por haberse encontrado con un demonio con cara de asesino y aspecto peligroso. Sin embargo, se mantuvo callado hasta que llegaron a la aldea donde se encontraron con Inuyasha que venía cargado con un dos grandes montones de leña bao los brazos. Se detuvo delante de ellos y miró a Rin a los ojos.

-Sesshomaru, está aquí, ¿verdad?

-Sí, está aquí. - dijo la joven sin poder evitar que su voz adquiriera un tono alegre cosa que pasó desapercibida para Inuyasha pero no para Takeru que había aprendido a estar atento a cada gesto que realizaba la morena. Inuyasha se marchó con paso ligero a pesar del peso que llevaba bajo los brazos y Rin continuó su camino hacia la casa de la vieja Kaede con la que había vivido durante diez largos años. Kagome estaba allí cocinando y saludó alegremente a Takeru pero éste no se mostró tan abierto como de costumbre y Kagome se preguntó si Sesshomaru le habría dicho algo que le habría asustado. Pronto descartó la idea al ver la alegría que destilaba Rin.

Rin se colocó delante de Kagome y le pidió que le volviese a hacer la trenza que tenía ya prácticamente deshecha. La sacerdotisa se la hizo con calma y cuando la tuvo hecha Rin miró a Takeru.

-¿Quieres que demos una vuelta? - El chico asintió sin sonreír, se sentía acongojado sin saber muy bien porqué. Rin salió la primera por la persiana hecha de cañas y él la siguió. Los dos caminaron durante un buen trecho hasta perderse entre los pastos cubiertos de flores que había detrás del pueblo. Rin corrió hacia un lugar donde había un montón de amapolas y Takeru se sentó a su lado sin decir ni una sola palabra. - ¿Por qué estás tan callado? No es normal en ti, Takeru.

-¿De qué conoces a ese demonio? - Ella lo miró sin saber muy bien qué contestar, dejó sobre su regazo la pulsera de flores que estaba trenzando y miró al chico de ojos oscuros como los suyos.

-Es una historia muy larga. -Dijo de forma breve, no era lo mejor contar que había viajado con el señor Sesshomaru durante una buena temporada en busca de un peligroso demonio llamado Naraku que había atormentado a muchos. Y sobre todo no podía decirle que había empezado a viajar con él porque Sesshomaru la había arrancado una vez de las crueles garras de la muerte y que por esa razón su primer recuerdo era los ojos dorados de ese demonio. Suspiró. No, no podía contarle eso o la tomaría por una chiflada.

-Pues cuéntamela.

-No puedo. Es demasiado larga y han pasado muchos años. - la última frase la dijo con amargura pues durante aquellos años no podía ni contar todas las veces que había soñado con su largo cabello plateado, sus ojos ámbares, su profunda voz, su cuerpo esbelto... Y todo porque lo había echado terriblemente de menos durante aquel período...

En ese momento una pregunta surgió en su mente, ¿él también la habría echado de menos? Nada más formularla negó con la cabeza, el señor Sesshomaru no era de esos, ni por asomo. Para él, un gran demonio, los sentimientos eran una gran debilidad y más de una vez se lo había reprochado a su medio hermano Inuyasha o a su padre Inu no Taisho puesto que este gran demonio se enamoró perdidamente de una mujer llamada Izayoi, madre de Inuyasha. Negó con la cabeza para disipar aquella absurda idea que se había colado entre sus pensamientos. Takeru la vio negar con la cabeza.

-¿Qué estás pensado?

-No, en nada. En nada. - dijo ella agitando la mano, restándole importancia a su gesto. Dibujó una sonrisa y siguió trenzando las flores tarareando una canción de esas que cantaban los niños más pequeños del pueblo. Takeru desistió, tendría que tener paciencia con ella. Estaba claro que si no pensaba hablar no hablaría por mucho que la presionase con toda clase de preguntas. A decir verdad, ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada de Rin. Nada de nada. Lo único que sabía de ella es que un día apareció como si nada en el pueblo y allí que se había quedado. La determinación apareció en sus ojos, tenía que saber cosas de ella.

Sesshomaru caminó hacia aquí y hacia allá dentro del bosque esperando la llegada inminente de su medio hermano, podía olerlo a la legua. Entonces, Inuyasha apareció entre los árboles con su habitual kimono rojo. Él tampoco había cambiado en diez años, la sangre de demonio que circulaba en sus venas estaba haciendo su efecto.

-Veo que has vuelto... - dijo el menor con calma, a una prudente distancia de Sesshomaru.

-Sí. - dijo el otro, cortante.

-¿Por qué? - el medio demonio le extrañaba aquel comportamiento en Sesshomaru, jamás hubiese esperado que él volviese después de una ausencia tan prolongada.

-¿Acaso tengo que decirlo? - Inuyasha alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No me niegues que no es raro que hayas vuelto.

-Tengo cosas que hacer por aquí, eso es todo.

-Si tú lo dices, solo te pido que no causes problemas ni asustes a la gente del pueblo.

-Descuida, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer -contestó el mayor.

Inuyasha bufó, se apreciaba a simple vista que su hermano había vuelto siendo aún más arisco de lo que ya era. De todas formas, por mucho que lo intentara no le sacaría nada en claro así que se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza e hizo ademán de marcharse.

-¿Quién es ese chico que va con Rin? - Inuyasha se giró y observó a su hermano.

-¿Qué chico?

-El moreno.

-Se llama Takeru. - Sesshomaru no dijo nada y esta vez fue el que dio media vuelta y se internó en el bosque hasta perderse entre los árboles. Inuyasha movió las orejas y se encogió de hombros. Estaba en lo cierto. Sesshomaru estaba muy, muy raro.

Rin volvió a la casa a la hora de cenar y se encontró con que Miroku, Sango y sus hijos también estaban allí. Las gemelas estaban subidas una a cada brazo de Inuyasua y toqueteaban sus adorables orejas de perro. Rin no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el medio demonio soportaba a aquellas dos pequeñajas que le hacían la vida imposible. Se sentó al lado de un pequeño fuego junto a Kagome y Sango que miraban el fuego con gesto preocupado. En cuanto se acomodó se dio cuenta de que ambas mujeres la estaban mirando.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, nada... - dijo Kagome esbozando su habitual sonrisa alegre. Rin frunció el ceño, sabía cuando la gente estaba mintiendo.

-Kagome, Sango, no me digáis que no pasa nada, sé que algo os preocupa...

Por mucho que insistió nada pudo sacarles, ambas alegaban que todo estaba bien y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Rin se levantó para jugar con las niñas de Sango, un tanto molesta con ellas. ¿Qué pasaba que no querían contarle nada? Cuando le quitó de encima a una de las niñas, Inuyasha la miró y Rin no supo entender el contenido de esa mirada. ¿Compasión? ¿Pena?

Miró con extrañeza a Inuyasha pero cuando volvió a fijarse en aquellos ojos ámbares que tanto se parecían a los de Sesshomaru ya no encontró ni rastro de aquello que le había parecido ver unos segundos atrás. Suspiró, dejó a la niña en el suelo y salió de la casa.

Kagome dirigió una mirada preocupada y triste a Inuyasha, esa misma mirada también se la dirigió a Sango, a Miroku y a Kaede.

-¿Deberíamos decirle algo? - Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y movió los labios.

-Creo que es mejor esperar a ver si averiguamos algo más, no puedo creer que sea cierto...

-No es su estilo. - añadió Miroku a lo que Inuyasha asintió en silencio. Kagome suspiró y se frotó las manos.

-Solo espero que solo sea un error y que nos estemos equivocando...

Rin caminó por el bosque, bajo la luz de la luna que le permitía ver más o menos adonde iba. Caminaba lentamente con el corazón palpitando con fuerza, llegó a su árbol, se sentó allí y se abrazó las piernas con las manos.

Al poco tiempo de estar allí, escuchó unos sutiles pasos detrás de ella. No necesitó volverse para ver de quién se trataba, sabía quién era.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rin?

-Nada, señor Sesshomaru. Absolutamente nada.- Sesshomaru la miró allí sentada y la vio pequeña y frágil. Con un movimiento grácil se sentó junto a ella con las piernas cruzadas y sin llegar a tocar a la muchacha. Vio como ella alzaba la cabeza que tenía escondida entre las rodillas y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. - Solo necesitaba estar sola y pensar. - Al escucharlo, el demonio hizo ademán de levantarse pero ella lo detuvo. - No se marche, por favor. - Sesshomaru no se movió de su sitio y poco a poco Rin se acercó hasta apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, cerró los ojos y no dijo nada más. Se sentía muy confusa, solo necesitaba pensar y allí junto a Sesshomaru era el mejor lugar que podría haber encontrado para dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. Lo primero que pensó era que a veces no se sentía completamente a gusto entre los humanos, le costaba muchísimo poder llegar a confiar en alguien y también le costaba trabajo tratar con la gente. Sabía que eso era porque durante un largo tiempo estuvo conviviendo con Sesshomaru, un demonio, que no tenía las misma costumbres ni establecía el mismo tipo de relaciones que los humanos. La temporada que pasó viajando con él fue una etapa en la que aprendió a valerse por sí sola, a no depender mucho de los demás para salir adelante aunque sabía que Sesshomaru y Yaken siempre iban a estar pendientes de ella. Pero, la vida del pueblo era irremediablemente distinta, no sabría decir por qué pero lo era. En ocasiones, se sentía agobiada por tener a tanta gente a su lado... Suspiró con fuerza, habían pasado diez años y aún no se había adaptado al cien por cien al nuevo ambiente y sospechaba que eso le ocurría porque en realidad no quería acostumbrarse, no era el ambiente que ella quería, lo que ella deseaba era recuperar los viajes y aventuras de su más tierna infancia junto al demonio. No obstante, era consciente de que su destino era vivir en un lugar así, rodeada de humanos, casada con un humano y con hijos humanos... Pero esa idea le dolía como si le estuviesen clavando un puñal en el pecho, ella no quería aspirar tan solo a tener una familia normal y corriente, no. Se miró las manos con tristeza, ¿acaso tenía opción? Parecía que su destino ya estaba escrito desde hacía mucho tiempo sin su consentimiento. Sintió que le ardían los ojos y pensó en Kagome, ¿por qué ella no podía ser como Kagome? Kagome lo había dejado todo a un lado del pozo, había decidido sobre el tipo de vida que quería vivir. ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer eso? Fácil, nadie del pueblo iba a permitir que viviese con un demonio y además estaba segura de que el señor Sesshomaru tampoco iba a quererla de nuevo a su lado para que lo molestara...

Una gran tristeza le aprisionó el corazón, no tenía opción. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sesshomaru. El demonio la miró de reojo una vez, al presentir que se había dormido y se quedó un buen rato observando el rostro angelical de la joven. De alguna manera, podía sentir que Rin estaba llevando a cabo una gran lucha interior aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que le preocupaba tanto y tampoco iba a preguntarle pues confiaba en que ella a su tiempo se lo contaría. Rato después, cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza sobre el suave pelo de Rin y de manera inconsciente se encontró pensando en lo agradable que era volver a tener a esa chica a su lado aunque pronto luchó por borrar esa idea de su mente...

**¡Gracias a todos los que leéis, seguís y comentáis la historia! :)**


	3. Un soplo de calidez

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad y escribo sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro.**

**-Corazón de hielo-**

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Rin despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba sola tumbada en la hierba, Sesshomaru se había marchado de su lado. Se incorporó y vio llegar a Yaken con un cuenco repleto de fruta para ella, ese iba a ser su desayuno.

─Muchas gracias, Yaken.

─Ya sabes que no puedo permitir que te falte de nada, el señor Sesshomaru...

─¿Qué estás diciendo de mí, Yaken?─Rin alzó la cabeza y vio al gran demonio que se estaba acercando a ellos con su habitual paso calmado y su mirada gélida. Rin deseó en su fuero interno que Sesshomaru le preguntara qué tal había pasado la noche durmiendo a su lado pero su cabeza le decía que dejara de soñar con cosas que jamás sucederían. Sacudió la cabeza intentando acallar esas voces que cada día la acosaban con más fuerza y la hacían soñar con un futuro al lado de ese gran demonio, cosa absolutamente imposible. Mientras pensaba en eso, no se dio un cuenta de que Sesshomaru había aplastado una vez más a su fiel servidor con el pie y se había arrodillado delante de ella observándola con su escrutadora mirada. Cuando percibió la inquisitiva mirada de su señor dio un tremendo respingo y se levantó de golpe.

─¡Qué susto me ha dado, señor Sesshomaru!─exclamó mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho intentando controlar los alocados latidos de su corazón que se habían desatado en parte por el susto y en parte por la proximidad del demonio. Suspiró para calmarse definitivamente y empezó a reírse al ver la cara que se le había quedado a Sesshomaru al ver su reacción. Rin lo miró todavía sonriendo pero se fijo en que el siempre impoluto kimono del demonio tenía una mancha oscura en la manga. La joven frunció el ceño e intentó acercarse para verla mejor pero Sesshomaru al darse cuenta de sus intenciones se apartó con violencia de ella. Aquel acto hizo que Rin se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies sobre todo al ver como sus ojos se tornaban de un intenso color rojo durante unos instantes. ─Creo que es hora de que vuelva al pueblo...─Yaken miró a su señor y se preguntó porqué habría reaccionado así con Rin siendo que con ella siempre se había comportado de manera caballerosa. Yaken vio como Rin se marchaba corriendo entre los árboles, pudo sentir que estaba asustada. El pequeño demonio cogió el bol de frutas que había llevado allí para la chica y se dispuso a seguirla sin mirar atrás. Estaba claro que ese no era el mejor momento para importunar a su señor Sesshomaru si no quería pagarlo caro.

Una vez Sesshomaru se vio solo observó la mancha oscura en su kimono, aquella mancha roja, sangre. Con la mano arrancó esa parte de su kimono y la estrujó entre sus dedos con rabia como si quisiera hacer desaparecer aquel sucio pedazo de tela. Se mordió el labio, Rin no podía enterarse de todo aquello. Jamás.

Rin llegó al pueblo y se fue directamente a ver a Kagome que ya estaba trabajando en el campo recogiendo hierbas medicinales. La chica alzó la cabeza al escuchar los pasos y sonrió al ver a Rin de vuelta tras toda la noche desparecida. No se había molestado en buscarla y de alguna manera se había sentido tranquila pues sabía perfectamente que estaría con Sesshomaru y que éste la protegería. No obstante, anoche había dudado de ello. Rin se dejó caer de rodillas delante de Kagome entre resoplidos y bufidos.

─¿Dónde has pasado la noche?─preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta que iba a darle Rin.

─He estado en el bosque, con el señor Sesshomaru.

─Debes tener cuidado, Rin. La gente se va a mostrar reticente contigo si te ven con él─. Rin torció la boca, estaba preocupada. Kagome dejó lo que estaba haciendo y habló.─Solo te digo esto porque sé lo incómodo que es que te miren mal...

─¿Por qué la gente hace eso? ¿Es que cada uno no puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera aunque lo que quiera sea compartir su vida con un demonio?

─La gente no lo acepta así como así, créeme que lo sé. A mí y a Inuyasha nos ha costado mucho que se nos acepte como pareja, muchísimo. Hemos sufrido mucho y más de una vez hemos pensado en abandonar... En esta época, eso de juntarte con un demonio no está bien visto...

─¿Y en tu época? ¿En tu época la gente convive con los demonios?

─Lo que pasa en mi época es que no hay demonios con los que convivir. Entonces, no existe ese problema aunque hay otros muy distintos.

─Kagome.

─Dime.

─¿Por qué decidiste quedarte aquí? ¿Por qué esta época?─Kagome sonrió.

─Me quedé porque Inuyasha no habría podido acostumbrarse a vivir en mi época. Es más fácil que yo me traslade pero por encima de todo esto lo hice por amor, Rin. El amor es una fuerza muy poderosa que te puede llevar a hacer milagros o a cometer las más grandes estupideces.

─¿Por qué yo no puedo elegir como elegiste tú?

─¿Qué quieres decir?─Rin iba a contestar pero una voz las interrumpió. Takeru llegó corriendo hasta donde estaban las dos mujeres y se detuvo junto a Rin.

─¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta?─preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rin miró a Kagome y ésta asintió con la cabeza.

─Ya hablaremos más tarde─. Le dijo la sacerdotisa. Takeru le tendió la mano a la morena y la ayudó a levantarse de un salto. La arrastró corriendo a toda velocidad por aquellos campos hasta que llegaron al río donde había mucha gente del pueblo tomando un baño para soportar el sofocante calor del verano.

─¿Quieres que nos demos un baño?─RIn observó a toda aquella gente allí y terminó negando con la cabeza.

─Acabo de recordar que Kaede me había pedido que fuera a pedirle a una vecina una cosa para poder hacer la comida. Me parece que el baño tendrá que esperar, Takeru.

─¿Quieres que te acompañe?

─No, no. No es necesario.─dijo ella agitando las manos intentando excusarse. Necesitaba volver para hablar con Kagome, lo necesitaba. Tenía muchas dudas en esos momentos. Takeru se quedó allí viéndola marcharse y supo que cada vez estaba más lejos del corazón de esa muchacha desde que aquel demonio había aparecido en aquellas tierras, tendría que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Rin volvió sobre sus pasos pero no encontró a Kagome por ningún sitio y las vecinas le informaron de que Kagome se había marchado hacía una rato con Inuyasha para solucionar un asunto en un pueblo cercano. La joven frunció el ceño y se resignó a tener que posponer por un tiempo más su conversación con la sacerdotisa. Sango pasó en ese momento por delante de ella con las niñas de la mano, al verla se detuvieron y la invitaron a dar una paseo a lo que ella aceptó. Al fin y al cabo ahora mismo no tenía nada que hacer y no tenía muchas ganas de volver a encontrarse con Takeru. Mientras paseaba con Sango su mente vagaba lejos intentado descubrir la causa que había llevado a Sesshomaru a actuar de la manera que lo había hecho, nunca le había visto esa expresión en el rostro y menos dirigida a ella. Se estremeció al recordarlo, los pelos se le estaban poniendo de punta...

Cuando volvió al pueblo con Sango y las pequeñas ya estaba atardeciendo y al haber estado jugando con las niñas había sudado un poco de manera que decidió ir al río ahora que no habría gente bañándose allí. Se acercó al río y lo remontó un poco hasta encontrar un remanso tranquilo protegido de la vista de personas ajenas por unos frondosos árboles. Se desvistió y se quedó solamente cubierta por una camisola de tirantes que siempre llevaba bajo su kimono. Se metió en el agua y encontró sumamente relajante el frescor del agua, se sumergió completamente mojándose por completo y cuando salió con que unos ojos ámbares la observaban desde la orilla. Se cruzó los brazos ante el pecho pues aquella fina camisola no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y le lanzó una mirada crítica a Sesshomaru que la escrutaba sin ningún tipo de emoción latente en su rostro. Rin giró la cabeza pues aunque intentase parecer enfadada con él, nunca podría estarlo realmente.

Escuchó el sonido del metal al caer contra el suelo y vio como Tenseiga y Tokijin reposaban allí tiradas. Miró al demonio que se despojó también de la pesada armadura que siempre llevaba protegiendo su pecho y vio como el kimono también se despegaba de aquel cuerpo escultural para caer encima de las espadas. Rin no era capaz de entender el extraño comportamiento de su señor y menos aún cuando éste se zambulló entero en el agua y surgió completamente empapado muy cerca de ella.

─Señor Sesshomaru... ─él no se movió en un primer momento pero después se retiró y se sentó en la orilla a observar a Rin con detenimiento. Rin vio que el demonio volvía a comportarse como siempre y decidió sumergirse una vez más y empezó a nadar por aquel tramo del río como un pez.

Un buen rato después, las piernas ya le dolían de nadar contracorriente y el cielo se había oscurecido dando paso a la noche. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru seguía allí mirándola, en la misma posición. Rin empezó a salir del agua y avanzó hacia él, cogió su kimono para cubrirse un poco y se aproximó mucho a su rostro. Le dedicó una sonrisa que hubiera derretido cualquier corazón humano y en un arranque de decisión presionó los labios de Sesshomaru con los suyos. El demonio se quedó inmóvil y no hizo ninguna mención, Rin al ser consciente de lo que había hecho echó a correr sin siquiera vestirse ni mirar a Sesshomaru una vez más a los ojos. Si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera dado cuenta de que con ese beso había enviado un soplo de calidez hacia el corazón de hielo del demonio.

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo ha sido un poco más corto que los demás pero a partir de aquí creo que van a empezar a moverse las cosas. Espero que haya gustado y hasta la próxima!**

**Takari95**


	4. Lágrimas, arrepentimiento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad y escribo sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro.**

**-Corazón de hielo-**

**Capítulo 4**

Rin se puso el kimono mientras se internaba en el bosque, estaba roja como un tomate y le ardían los ojos. En ningún momento volvió la vista atrás, ¿qué demonios había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho?

Las lágrimas no tardaron en desbordar sus ojos y bañar su rostro, fuertes hipidos le salían de lo más hondo de su pecho y por mucho que se pasaba las manos por el rostro era incapaz de detener aquel torrente de lágrimas. Se sentía tan avergonzada, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido mostrarse medio desnuda delante de el señor Sesshomaru? ¿Cómo había osado besarle? ¿Cómo? Por mucho que intentaba recordar qué se le había pasado por la cabeza en esos instantes no había manera. No estaba pensando en nada de nada. De lo contrario, no lo hubiera hecho. Se detuvo incapaz de ver nada a causa de todas las lágrimas que estaba derramando y apoyó la frente contra un árbol.

El ruido del viento al fluir entre las hojas de los árboles la relajaba, la hacía sentir mejor, la envolvía. A sus dieciocho años, Rin estaba empezando a descubrir que la realidad no era tan bonita como la veía de pequeña. Más bien al contrario, la realidad era complicada e incluso a veces muy cruel. Se dejó caer y se sentó en el suelo, recogió las piernas y se las abrazó. Después de lo que había pasado con Sesshomaru todavía era incapaz de pensar con claridad pero tenía que intentarlo.

Escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas y se concentró en los alocados latidos de su corazón.

Le vino a la cabeza cada una de las cosas que habían acontecido hacía un rato en el remanso del río. Ella se había metido para refrescarse ahora que estaba sola pero Sesshomaru había aparecido allí y se había sentado a mirarla, sin más. Después se había metido con ella en el agua, despojándose de sus preciadas espadas y de su armadura... Rin frunció el ceño, lo que había hecho Sesshomaru era cuanto menos extraño e incomprensible. En todo el tiempo que conocía al demonio nunca había visto a su señor comportarse tal que así. Se pasó la mano por el pelo húmedo. ¿Habría cambiado algo en él en esos diez años? Lo dudaba.

Luego, rememoró, movimiento a movimiento, el beso. ¿Por qué le había besado? Demonios... Ahora ya nada iba a ser igual, el señor Sesshomaru iba a alejarse de su lado, ella lo sabía a ciencia cierta. ¿Porqué? Porque los sentimientos no iban a formar parte nunca de aquel gran demonio con un corazón de hielo. Al pensar en que su señor iba a dejarla de lado, se le puso la piel de gallina y un fuerte dolor en el pecho la atizó. No quería que Sesshomaru se marchase una vez más, no quería.

Estaba empezando a sentir algo extraño por él, algo que había encontrado una vía de escape a través de ese beso que le había dado casi sin ser consciente de ello pero del que ahora se arrepentía con toda su alma.

-.-

Kagome llegó a la casa de la vieja Kaede después de haber estado gran parte del día fuera con Inuyasha en otro pueblo. La joven estaba pálida y Kaede notó que algo grave había pasado.

─¿Has visto a Rin?─la mujer que estaba haciendo una sopa para cenar, negó con la cabeza.

─No la he visto en todo el día, Kagome. Aunque Sango me ha dicho que ha pasado un rato con ella y con las niñas de paseo. ¿Dónde habéis ido tú e Inuyasha?

─Hemos ido a un pueblo de aquí cerca, está pasando algo extraño, Kaede. Algo muy extraño...

─¿Qué quieres decir?

Inuyasha entró en la caseta, venía con aspecto de perro apaleado y se sentó un rincón sin decir ni una sola palabra a Kaede. La mujer lo miró de reojo y centró su mirada en Kagome.

─¿Qué está pasando aquí, Kagome?

─Todavía no lo sabemos, solo que hay una aura maligna acechando. Sin embargo, no hemos podido detectar su procedencia.

─¿Estáis seguros de que no será un demonio menor que os está tomando el pelo?

Kagome se sentó, parecía que aquel pequeño viaje la había agotado por completo.

─Ojalá tengas razón Kaede y solo sea un demonio que está haciendo trastadas.

─¿Has hablado con Sango? ¿Ella no ha notado nada?

─Dice que ha notado una fuerte presencia demoníaca en la zona pero que es diferente a lo que había sentido hasta ahora, es como si se estuviese camuflando... ─Kagome se masajeó con los dedos el puente de la nariz─. Inuyasha, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Rin?

La voz de Kagome sacó a Inuyasha del estado de ensimismamiento en el que se había metido, salió sin decir nada de la caseta y se fue en busca de la joven. Sin embargo, a quien encontró cuando llevaba un trecho buscando a la chica fue a su hermano.

─¿Has visto a Rin?─preguntó Sesshomaru, secamente. Inuyasha lo miró un tanto extrañado.

─¿No se supone que tendrías que ser tú el que me dijera donde está Rin?─Sesshomaru no dijo nada y le dedicó a su medio hermano una mirada fulminante.

─¿Dónde está Rin?─Volvió a preguntar el demonio con un tono de voz amenazante.

─Ya te he dicho que no lo sé─. Contestó el otro acentuando cada una de las últimas tres palabras─. No la he visto en todo el día... ─Inuyasha apretó los puños al ver como Sesshomaru deslizaba una mano por el mango de Tokijin.

─Yo tampoco, solo esta mañana...─Sesshomaru retiró la mano de su espada y se marchó de allí sin decir nada más. Inuyasha vio como su hermano tras separarse de él un tramo alzaba el vuelo. Frunció el ceño, su hermano seguía siendo tan repelente y prepotente como hacía años, no había cambiado ni un ápice. Inuyasha siguió su camino y empezó a olisquear el ambiente en busca de Rin.

Rin seguía en aquella misma posición en medio del bosque, apoyada contra el árbol cuando una sensación un tanto rara la hizo ponerse alerta. Se puso de pie y sintió que el viento silbaba con más fuerza, la golpeaba más violentamente moviéndole el pelo de un lado a otro. Se lo apartó con ambas manos y creyó alcanzar a ver una sombra entre los arbustos.

─¿Quién hay ahí?─preguntó un poco asustada. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás pero al tropezar con una raíz cayó de espaldas. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, el viento se había calmado, la mecía de nuevo con cuidado entre sus brazos. Se incorporó y se sacudió unas cuantas hojas que se le habían enganchado en el pelo con la caída. Miró con desconfianza a los arbustos y decidió que lo mejor era salir de allí cuanto antes, no se sentía segura en aquel lugar. Saliendo del bosque, Inuyasha le salió al paso.

─¿Qué hacías por aquí?─preguntó el medio demonio a la joven mientras cruzaba los brazos ante el pecho.

─Nada─. Contestó Rin mientras emprendía el camino hacia el pueblo, hoy había sido un día muy raro y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie ni de nada. Inuyasha la siguió pero se volvió bruscamente a mirar hacia el bosque al notar una presencia a su espalda. Miró con atención entre los árboles y olisqueó el ambiente pero nada. Rin no se detuvo en ningún momento y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha no la seguía, volvía a estar inmersa en sus pensamientos.

La joven apenas cenó. Un gran silencio un tanto incómodo reinaba en la casa de Kaede y Rin sabía que ella lo estaba provocando pues no era normal que estuviese tan callada y con aquel aire taciturno. Durante la cena pudo sentir la inquisitiva mirada de Inuyasha y las curiosas miradas de Kagome y Kaede. Terminó su plato y salió fuera de la caseta. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la fachada austera de madera y sintió que las lágrimas volvían a querer salir de sus ojos. Lo había hecho todo mal...

Al cabo de un rato, Kagome salió y se sentó junto a ella en silencio.

─¿Dónde habéis estado Inuyasha y tú?─preguntó la joven controlando a la perfección el tono de voz para que la otra no notase que tenía un gran nudo en la garganta.

─Es que verás... hemos estado en un pueblo de aquí cerca porque... necesitaban que echáramos a un pequeño demonio...

Rin sintió que Kagome vacilaba al decir cada una de las palabras pero no dijo nada.

─¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho durante el día?

─He ido con Sango y las niñas a dar una vuelta y después me he encontrado con...

─Sesshomaru, ¿verdad?─Rin tardó unos segundos pero finalmente asintió. Kagome vio como ante la mención del demonio se ensombrecía el rostro de la joven y eso la sorprendió siendo que ayer Rin había corrido para encontrarse con Sesshomaru después de toda una década de separación.─¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Rin abrió la boca, tenía ganas de contarle a Kagome que anoche durmió junto a Sesshomaru pero que esa mañana él la había rechazado con violencia por querer ver de qué era una simple mancha en el kimono. También quería contarle que ni corta ni perezosa se había mostrado prácticamente desnuda ante él, como una cualquiera. Cosa de lo que ahora se avergonzaba... Como también quería contarle que al final lo había besado, sin saber porqué había pegado sus labios a los de él. Pero sobre todo quería contarle que él no había reaccionado después de aquello y que le había dolido, mucho... Su corazón y su cabeza estaban metidos en un embrollo de cuidado y del que no sabían salir solos.

No obstante, no dijo nada solo le preguntó:

─Kagome, ¿con quién te diste tu primer beso?

─Con Inuyasha, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

─¿En qué pensaste cuando lo hiciste?─Kagome se quedó un segundo pensando, recordando la última batalla contra Naraku como llegó a Inuyasha para salvarla cuando más desesperada estaba.

─En nada, solo me sentía tan feliz que me olvidé de lo que estaba haciendo.

Rin la miró, ella no se había sentido feliz de ese modo que contaba Kagome pero un cosquilleo había aparecido en su estómago, había sido extraño pero la impasibilidad de Sesshomaru había hecho que a cada segundo que pasaba ese momento le supiese más amargo.

─¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

─Solo necesitaba saberlo, estoy confundida.

─Es por Sesshomaru, ¿verdad? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea...

─¿Por qué me siento tan rara, Kagome?─susurró antes de echarse a llorar de frustración, enfado, rabia... Kagome la rodeó con los brazos e intentó calmarla aunque no le fue nada fácil.

-.-

Takeru estaba acostado encima de su esterilla de paja y podía escuchar a sus padres dormir tranquilamente. Las fiestas estivales del pueblo estaban a punto de empezar y no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad tan magnífica para acercarse a Rin. Miró durante un rato el techo de la cabaña hasta que se durmió pensando en la joven.

-.-

Al cabo de un rato, Rin tan solo sollozaba silenciosamente.

─¿Y qué me dices de ese chico del pueblo?

─¿Takeru?─preguntó Rin sin alzar la cabeza.

─Ése mismo, ¿no podrías darle una oportunidad? Tal vez puedas conocerle poco a poco, no te ofusques. Tal vez ese sentimiento que crees sentir por Sesshomaru puede ir desapareciendo y puede dirigirse hacia Takeru, ¿no crees?

─No lo sé, es muy buen chico pero es bastante lanzado y a veces me cuesta seguirle el ritmo. Cree que le tengo mucha confianza pero en el fondo me cuesta mucho abrirme a la gente, ya lo sabes.

─Sí, lo sé pero darle una oportunidad no estará de más, ¿me prometes que lo intentarás?

─Lo intentaré, seguramente me invitará a ir con él a las fiestas del pueblo.

─Ya verás como todo se arreglará poco a poco... ¿Seguro que no quieres contarme nada?─preguntó Kagome en un último intento con tal de que la chica soltara prenda y le contase el porqué de sus lágrimas pero ella se limitó a secarse las pocas que le seguían cayendo por las mejillas y sonrió.

Inuyasha salió poco después de la cabaña y las vio allí sentadas. Se estiró y con las manos detrás de la cabeza se perdió en la oscuridad. Kagome lo vio marcharse pero no le dijo nada.

En el bosque, Sesshomaru clavó a Tokijin en el suelo con cierta rabia. Había sido tan estúpido, tan humano... Apretó con fuerza su espada pero la dejó incrustada en la tierra. Él era hijo del gran Inu no Taisho e Irasue y no pensaba caer como un idiota en los brazos de una humana, no se lo podía permitir...

Alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirando la luna, se había dejado llevar por los pocos sentimientos que pudiese tener en su frío corazón y había hecho mal. Llevaba reprochándoselo a sí mismo toda la tarde desde que Rin se había marchado. Rin. Se mantuvo en la misma pose, soltó la espada y siguió mirando la luna recordando las palabras que escuchó a su madre aquel día en que estuvo a punto de perder a Rin:_ "Se ha convertido en su padre de la manera_ _más extraña..."_ Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, no estaba dispuesto a ser como su padre, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que más sentimientos saliesen a la luz, iba siendo hora de ser el gran demonio que estaba destinado a ser, costase lo que costase.

Miró la manga de su kimono manchada de sangre. Cogió la espada y la metió en su vaina, esperaría un tiempo y emprendería su propio camino. Al aparecer esa idea en su cabeza, otra se cruzó con ella pues emprender su propio camino posiblemente significaría dejar a Rin atrás para siempre. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿desde cuando se le pasaban por la cabeza tantas estupideces? Se sentía furioso consigo mismo por estar experimentando sensaciones contradictorias pero sobre todo estaba enfadado por no poder quitárselas de encima pues parecía que estaban empezando a formar parte de él y eso iba a complicar sus planes, mucho, no tenía ni idea de cuanto.

* * *

**Espero que la historia esté gustando, no dudéis en darme vuestra opinión cuando leáis.**

** Sake's Evil22, gracias por tus comentarios, sé que por aquí no es la mejor manera de contestártelos pero es que estos días no tengo mucho tiempo ni para escribir ni para nada. El fic irá saliendo solo, poco a poco, sé que el anterior capítulo ha quedado un poco raro pero te pido un poco de paciencia :) Te prometo que te contestaré como dios manda en cuanto tenga un segundo. Por cierto, gracias por enseñarme lo de la raya y para que te sitúes Rin tiene dieciocho años en el fic ya que no me estoy adaptando al cien por cien a eso de que tan solo vivió tres años en la aldea.**

**Takari95**


End file.
